


Certain Sacrifices

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heroic drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain Sacrifices

"You going to the Bronze tonight?"  
"No. I've got… other stuff."  
"Like what?" Harmony looked confused.  
Cordelia raised her eyebrows. "Are you suddenly my social secretary?"  
It worked. Harmony dropped the interrogation, and started talking clothes.

For about five minutes.

"Hi, Cordelia."  
Fake smile. "Hi Willow."  
"Are you ready? Giles wants us to start on the…"  
_please-don't-say-weapons-please-don't-say-stakes-please-don't-bring-up-bloody-dismemberment-or-corpses-please-please-PLEASE-don't-mention-vampires_  
"…on the, um, homework thing."  
"Oh, sure. I'll be right there."  
The girls looked appalled. "You're really going to hang out with _them_?"

_God, why do you hate me?_

Did she really have to give up _this_ much to help save the world?


End file.
